In a TDMA communication system, a given radio frequency channel is divided into multiple time slots. A given transceiver in a TDMA communication system is assigned specific timeslots during which the transceiver can transmit information and specific timeslots during which the transceiver receiver desired information. This requires the transmitter and receiver to be turned on and off at different times.
In a digital telephone system, such as the system specified by the Group Special Mobile (GSM) committee, there is a requirement for the mobile transceivers to maintain synchronization to multiple fixed site transceivers. The mobile transceiver must track the difference in time delay between the mobile transceiver and each fixed-site transceiver with which it maintains synchronization. The GSM digital telephone system is also required to monitor the power levels of adjacent fixed site transceivers, using this information to choose the most appropriate fixed-site transceiver when the signal strength of the current fixed-site transceiver dwindles. These requirements generate a need for a complex set of signals to allow the transceiver hardware to switch quickly between radio frequencies of different fixed-site receivers and to adapt quickly to time shifts of each fixed-site transceiver.
Generally, complex sets of control signals are generated using complex specialized hardware with software maintaining the control signals. The software required a significant amount of calculations prior to generation of each signal and a significant amount of intervention with the specialized hardware. Typically, in technology today there is a need for reduction in size, power consumption and cost. This need is magnified in a portable or a mobile digital telephone because of the increased amount of circuitry required over a standard portable or mobile analog radiotelephone. Therefore, a need exists for a transceiver controller which can fulfill the complex requirements of operating in a TDMA communication systems environment with a minimal amount of software intervention from a microprocessor. This will free up space for other computations in the microprocessor and will ultimately reduce the size and cost of the communication device.